Power of my Blade
by That one Mudkip
Summary: (Sequel to Legend of the Monado) Last time we left off, Mike got shot in the chest just as he had made peace with Alejandro. Now our real enemy has emerged from the shadows, ready to begin the process of destruction and recreation. You know what that means? Yep, more deaths, more plot twists, and more fun. If you find death fun.
1. Our real enemy

**Hey guys, Mudkip here with ****Power of my Blade, the sequel to Legend of the Monado. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1- Our real enemy

Mike groaned as he fell off Alejandro's Mechon Armor, but he got caught just in time and lowered to where the others were.

"Brick! Why?!" Duncan demanded.

"Hey! What's your problem!" Josh cried.

"Don't mind me," He grinned. "Just doing my job, as always."

"Who... Who are you?" Zoey asked, kneeling down next to Mike.

"It's you!" Alejandro growled. "Mal's disciple."

"Mal's... What?!" Duncan exclaimed. "What's that supposed to mean? Brick, what are you?!"

"I don't need to explain anything," Brick replied. "Seeing is believing, isn't it? Now, witness it with your own eyes..." Mike's body began to twitch a little. "The moment of Mal's return!" A bright light bursted out of Mike as he was lifted off the ground.

"Mike!" Zoey exclaimed, holding him in her arms.

_Get away from him!_ Scarlett warned.

"No!" She protested, getting even closer to him as the bright light consumed the area.

"Mal!" Alejandro yelled. "I won't let you do this!" A giant ball of energy appeared in his hands, firing at Mike. It was completely absorbed into his body, only to be fired back at Alejandro, hitting him directly.

"No!" Courtney yelled. Mike fell to the ground as another figure came out of him.

"Wait... Who's that?" Josh asked, raising his sword.

"Mal..." Alejandro muttered.

"Heh," The figure laughed. His appearances seemed to be similar to Mike's, except Mike's spiky hair fell over his face, covering the left part of it, along with shadows under his now black eyes. "Miss me?"

"So you're telling me some emo-flap guy has been running our world?" Crystal spat, glaring.

"I didn't always have this appearance," Mal said. "Ever since I've resided into Mike, I've had to make a few... Adjustments. Being locked away is soooo exhausting."

"Huh?"

"Mal... Grew tired from our battle," Scarlett explained. "And then the High Entia trapped him. He was sealed away on Prison Island. His soul, and the Monado, was confined to Ose Tower."

"But what does this have to with Mike?" Gwen asked.

"Did you forget?" Brick interrupted. "Who did we find at Ose Tower? And what else did we also find?"

"You... You planned all of this?!" Zoey replied.

"Precisely," Brick answered. "It was all for this day. In fact...

There was never anyone called 'Mike' to begin with!"

"My soul existed inside the Monado," Mal added. "I had to be released eventually. I stole the lives of other humans so I could continue living. Mike was one of them."

"Mike was already dead?!" Josh exclaimed. "That's impossible! Mike and I... We grew up together! As kids!"

"Then you grew up with an empty shell," Mal smirked. "Mike only seemed to live because I was his life force. You could say you were living with a lie."

"Mal may be the soul of the Bionis, but he still needs a living body," Brick said. "Just like Scarlett over there."

"You call that corpse a friend?" Mal sneered, as the color drained from Josh's face. "Don't make me laugh."

"But why, out of all the people you could choose, was it Mike? Why was he your vessel?" Crystal snarled.

"There was no particular reason," Mal answered. "He just happened to be there at the time. Anyone would have done."

"So... Mike's ability to use the Monado..." Duncan mumbled.

"And those visions!" Gwen added. "All because of you!"

"The attack on Colony 9," Mal recalled. "The death of that stupid High Entia ruler, and that idiot Trent's 'sacrifice'. All because of fate. Because of me."

"You... You asshole!" Crystal screamed, dashing towards Mal, her fist raised and lit on fire. Just as she was about to swing the punch, Mal caught her wrist and drained the ether from her. The fire died out just as Crystal's eyes widened, and he flipped her over and slammed her against the metal ground.

"Princesses shouldn't be saying such coarse words," Mal said in a deathly whisper and stepped on Crystal's chest so she couldn't get up, placing the Monado against her face.

"Get off of her!" Josh yelled, his voice still a little shaky.

"You're just in the way," Mal snarled. "All life born on the Bionis must be returned to me. In other words, the process of destroying and recreating the world. But first, I must eliminate my greatest obstacle." He pointed the Monado at Zoey. "You, Scarlett! The Mechonis!" A burst of light came out of Mal as the Bionis's eyes glowed red, and it started to move, raising its sword.

"The Bionis...!" Josh gasped as the others watched in awe.

"I've been waiting..." Alejandro growled. "Waiting for this day!" He swung his sword towards him, controlling the Mechonis to swing its sword at the Bionis.

"Stop!" Courtney pleaded. "You're too weak!"

"I don't care!" Alejandro responded. "I will gladly sacrifice myself to eliminate Mal! As long as he lives, then there will never be peace!"

"Hah," Mal said, slamming the Monado into Alejandro. "Then you will cease to exist, by the power of my blade!" The Monado had changed to become more detailed around the sides, and the color became a dark shade of crimson. It started grow brighter and expand, just as the Bionis's sword did.

"I'll show you the meaning of power!" Alejandro spat, slamming his sword against the Monado. It started to crack as it started to fall apart. The sword of the Mechonis was cut in two just from one slash. Mal raised the Monado and slammed it into Alejandro, cutting off the Mechonis's head.

"NO!" Courtney screamed.

"Why?" Josh asked. "We had already put our differences aside with Alejandro!"

"Meaningless sentiment," Mal said dismissively.

"How could you do this?" Crystal demanded. A glowing forcefield appeared around them, trapping them inside.

"It is from me that life is born. It lives only for me," He said. "And it shall be returned!" He raised his sword, ready to kill them. Zoey's eyes glowed red again as a red aura appeared around her.

"No!" Scarlett yelled as she broke through the forcefield. "I won't let you have your way, Mal!"

**Next time- The battle of two gods!**

**Yeah, a crap-load of stuff just happened. Have fun processing all of it.**

**-Mudkip**


	2. You call yourself a god?

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2- You call yourself a god?

Josh covered his head with his arms and shut his eyes tightly, ready for the Bionis's sword to crush him and the others. Only, it didn't happen. The forcefield around them faded, and he unwrapped his arms and opened his eyes. "What the..." Scarlett and Mal's swords were locked against each other, except her sword look a little different now. It was smaller than Mal's Monado, but it was sharper and darker in contrast to his. A red aura glowed around it.

"So, you finally unleashed your Monado," Mal grinned. "And here I was thinking you would die with your dignity intact."

"I finally understand," Scarlett said. "The futures of our people belong to them alone. Though we are their creators, their lives are theirs to control. Even if the passage of fate is as you decided, I will teach you their strength to resist!" Mal smirked and swung Scarlett away. She landed swiftly on the ground, her Monado raised.

"Mal," She growled. "If you still choose to deny the existence of every living being but your own, then I choose to fight."

"That's right," Zoey added, her eyes returning to her normal brown color. "We won't let you erase everyone's futures!" She, her eyes glowing red again, ran towards Mal and sliced at him, but he ducked immediately. Their swords clashed against each other again, while the others could only watch in awe as the two gods swung their Monados against one another.

"Something wrong?" Mal taunted as he striked at Scarlett. "Is this the height of your skill? You call yourself a god?!" He slammed her against the wall and pinned her to it with his sword. "And you talk of sharing this world with me?!" She struggled against his push and glared at him. Mal glanced at Mike's lifeless body.

"So that's why," Mal assumed. "The dead boy is important to you. The humans are nothing but bacteria, clinging to my body!"

"They are living beings!" Scarlett shot back. "If you cannot understand this, then you have no right to call yourself a god!"

"But who decides that? A god," Mal snarled. "Because only a god may decide. And this world only needs one god." He sliced Scarlett away and fired a beam of light at the others, directly at Mike. "May you rot in that shell for all eternity!" Scarlett crashed to the ground, her body sparking with blue electricity. She slowly got to her feet, glancing towards Mal.

"Face me like a god," He challenged. "If not, then say goodbye to your worthless friends!" A dark energy surrounded him as he fired it at her.

"MAL!" Scarlett yelled as Zoey's chest glowed red again, this time even brighter. When the light dimmed a little, it revealed to show a woman with bright red hair right above Zoey, taking the hit for the others.

"Scarlett!" Zoey cried, the red glow in her eyes disappearing.

"Such a fool," Mal laughed.

"This is what I wish," She whispered. "This world belongs to you all. Mike... Create a world...

With no need for gods."

"SCARLETT!" Zoey screamed again, reaching out towards her as the light consumed her completely. When the light disappeared, only her Monado remained, floating there in midair. Alejandro stretched his arm out towards it, but Mal was quicker and took it instead, letting out another cruel laugh.

"This is the passage of fate," He grinned as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"P-Pencil God disappear!" Izzy squeaked.

"He's gone," Josh whispered, lowering his sword. "And things aren't looking good for us!"

* * *

><p>Mal appeared on top of Prison Island, right where he had been imprisoned by the High Entia.<p>

"Let it begin," He announced. "The ceremony of destruction and recreation!" Prison Island sank into the water as a bright green light started glowing out of it, reaching out as far as the High Entia Capital. As soon as the light touched the floating city, each of the High Entia started to glow with a green light, letting out screams of pain and agony. Their appearance changed, their wings growing larger and taking on the forms...

Of Telethia.

**So... If Mal is the creator of the Bionis and the Monado, does that mean he's a god?**

**Yes...**

**...**

**A PENCIL GOD! :D**

**I've been waiting to use that joke since Chapter 10 of Legend of the Monado.**

**Next time- Goodbye Mechonis! And more death(s)...?**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Gone for good

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3- Gone for good

"The... The Bionis!" Gwen exclaimed, noticing the bright green light glowing on the head of it. That, and also all the explosions occurring where they were. "What's happening now?"

"Alejandro!" Courtney yelled, running up to him.

"Courtney..." He whispered weakly. "I'm sorry. I was..."

"It's alright," She interrupted. "I always knew it might come to this."

"Go, Courtney," Alejandro said. "Do what you must, while there is still time. All hope is not lost..."

"No!" She protested. "You have to come with me!"

"I too, have something that I have to do," He replied. "The final wish entrusted to me by Lady Scarlett..."

"Brother..." She sobbed. She felt a hand brush against her shoulder. "Crystal?"

"It's gonna be OK," She reassured, smiling lightly at her.

"Go!" Alejandro urged. "Mike can still be saved. Do not let the last glimmer of light be extinguished!"

"We have to go," Crystal agreed. "Josh! Duncan! Take care of Mike! We're heading of the Mechonis!"

"Got it!" Josh responded, picking up his limp body.

"You OK?" Gwen asked Zoey. She nodded, clutching her chest as the red light faded away.

"C'mon, Courtney!" The two got up and ran off, catching up with the others, leaving Alejandro to rest in peace:

* * *

><p>"Stubborn peons," Mal growled as he watched the nine (with Brick gone) fly off. "So desperate to cling onto your pathetic lives. Even when there is NO HOPE FOR YOU!" Yelling the last part, he raised the Monado, but the Mechonis got in the way, blocking his sword. "Don't you EVER give up?!" The Mechonis started to slowly crumble apart.<p>

"Never," Alejandro answered. "But hear this, Mal. They will judge me not in life, but death!" He struck right at the Bionis's stomach, causing the Mechonis's hand to fall off. Mal raised the Monado again, swinging it down on the Mechonis.

"DIE!" He yelled, as the Mechonis crashed into the sea. A glowing light shot down from the sky, consuming the Mechonis.

"Mike," Alejandro whispered. "For both our worlds... You must succeed.

Lady... Scarlett..." When the light disappeared, the Mechonis was gone with a bang and a bright flash of light.

* * *

><p>"The Mechonis!" Josh gasped, watching it be consumed by light and disappear. Tears pricked up in Courtney's eyes, but she turned away so the others wouldn't see her cry.<p>

"Look!" Duncan exclaimed, pointing to the west of the ship. "What's that cloud?!" The six (without Courtney, Mike, or Dawn) ran to the other side of the ship to get a closer look. Crystal squinted off into the distance, identifying it.

"It's Telethia!" She exclaimed. One particularly large one flew right in front of them, letting out a roar. Something jumped down from it, landing with a grunt.

"You're not getting away!" Brick grinned.

"Oh, goddammit! This day just keeps going downhill..."

"Listen, it's over," He said. "Time for you to return to the Bionis. Nice and quietly."

"Why, Brick?!" Duncan demanded. "What made you like this? Mike looked up to you, respected you!"

"Don't let Mal control you, Brick! Wake up!" Gwen pleaded.

"Don't sweat it," He grumbled. "I'm in total control. I've always been like this, before any of you were born!"

"What? Before we were born?"

"It's just like Alejandro said," He explained. "I'm Mal's disciple, here to destroy you!"

"Not so fast!" A voice yelled. Crystal's eyes lit up.

"Apollinaire!"

**Aaaaand Al's dead. Gosh, it's like one death per chapter!**

**Next time- Hope of the High Entia!**

**-Mudkip**


	4. Crystal-clear

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4- Crystal-clear

"Crystal!" Apollinaire cried. "Are you alright?" He and the other troops of High Entia had flown in, firing lasers at the Telethia.

"Apollinaire!" Josh yelled. "Brick works for the Bionis! He shot Mike through the heart!"

"... Is this true?" He asked Crystal in disbelief. She nodded, and he turned towards Brick. "Brick, this ends here. Your Telethia are no match for our High Entia squad. You cannot win!" Brick calmly just stood there, grinning.

"Maybe you should worry about your own people instead of lecturing me," He replied. Apollinaire looked a bit startled at this. "Looks like you've forgotten your destiny. Right, Jo?"

"Josephine?!" Apollinaire exclaimed, turning to her. You know, the blond High Entia who hasn't had a mention for a long time. That one. "Are you involved in this as well?"

"Your Highness," Jo replied, saying that part with a hint of sarcasm. "Your naivety is charming. But it is also your downfall." A green light appeared around her and the other ships. "I had much fun playing with you and your father."

"Wha... What's this light?" He asked, looking around him.

"Ether particles emitted so that the Bionis can be destroyed and reborn," Jo explained. She let out a small laugh. "What do you get when you cross high concentrations of ether with High Entia?"

"N-No. You wouldn't!" Apollinaire growled.

"Would I?" She replied. She threw her arms out into the air. "Awaken, my darling pets!" A green goop started to grow from the ships, consuming the High Entia aboard. Slowly, their bodies fused with the ether as they took forms of the winged monsters.

"They are..." Zoey said, confused.

"Telethia!" Jo answered, a sick grin on her face. Apollinaire let out a grunt as the ether began to consume him as well.

"Brother!" Crystal yelled. She turned to Jo, glaring.. "Josephine!" She yelled, pointing her bow at her. "Let him go!"

"You misunderstand," Jo replied. "This is the reason High Entia are born. Don't blame poor old me."

"Explain yourself!" Gwen demanded.

"It's just like she says," Brick answered for Jo. "The High Entia are a race created by Mal to eliminate any annoying life forms in the preparation of the rebirth of the Bionis. Their bodies contain a gene that, when the time comes, transforms them into High Entia.

"No..." Crystal whispered, backing away. "This can't be right! Say it isn't so!"

"Crystal... It's true..." Apollinaire admitted. "That's why you are our only hope."

"What?"

"Whatever," Jo scowled. "We won't be needing a half-breed like you anyways. I mean, if you don't turn into a Telethia, you'll just be crushed by one! That's the only thing you're good for." She turned towards the new swarm of Telethia. "Now, kill your lovely princess!"

"NO!" Crystal screamed, running to the edge of the platform. "Just hold on, Apollinaire! I'll find a way to save you!"

"So... Sorry..." He grunted, using the last of his strength. "I always... Placed such a heavy burden... On you..."

"Don't say that!" She argued, the others running up to her.

"But... At least I can still... Shoulder... The destiny of our people... The burden meant for you!"

"Brings a tear to my eye," Jo said sarcastically, mocking sadness.

"These moments should be treasured," Brick agreed. Apollinaire let out a cry as he turned around, facing Jo and Brick.

"How?!" Jo exclaimed in shock. Apollinaire flew towards them.

"Crystal..." Apollinaire told her. "Father's wish... And the future of the High Entia... Are in your hands. Yours, and Mike's!"

"Stop him!" Jo ordered.

"Too late!" He yelled. He crashed directly into Brick and Jo, a giant explosion occurring. The sounds afterwards consisted of Apollinaire's screams as a light consumed him, along with the explosion.

"APOLLINAIRE!" Crystal screamed, tears falling down her eyes. She reached out into the distance, but Josh wrapped his arms around her, struggling to pull her back.

"There will never be a future of the High Entia..." She whispered to herself as Josh dragged her back into the ship, sobbing.

"Because they're all dead..."

**This made me tear up a bit. On another note, I've got a new poll up!**

**Next time- Space of memories! Is Mike still alive?**

**-Mudkip**


	5. Nothing

**Heh, my writing time may be cut short because I've joined this thing called TDP. It's really fun, but slightly time-consuming. :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 5- Nothing

Mike found himself curled up in a ball, floating in space. Bright stars surrounded him, dimly lighting up the dark area.

"Where am I?" He whispered, looking around. He tried to remember something, but the most recent one was when he got shot, and then Mal had come out of his body. Everything else was all fuzzy and dark.

"Oh," He muttered darkly. "I'm dead." He let out a small chuckle. "What was I doing? What was the purpose of my life?" He remembered the times when Zoey had gotten killed, when he saved DJ, when he met Crystal and promised to kill the Telethia with her, meeting Mal and freeing him, finding out Zoey was alive, reuniting with her, and so on. "No. I've got it wrong." His voice was trembling.

"I was never alive. It was Mal! All along! I... Everything I did was..."

_"Do you want to say... 'Pointless'?" _Dawn suggested.

"That voice!" A glowing light appeared, and when it faded, the blond-haired, pale girl stood there.

"Nobody else can decide that," She said. "Only you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the others had landed in Colony 9, and Mike was moved to the Reconstruction HQ. It was in better shape, thanks to Cameron and DJ. Gwen had left to reunite with her brother, while Duncan, Izzy, and Josh went their separate ways, ready to get some rest. Crystal had disappeared entirely, leaving only Zoey there, standing next to Mike.<p>

"Mike..." She said to his unconscious body. She lifted up a sword. "Here. I got you a new weapon, to replace the Monado. Use it when you wake up. Then we can go on living." And she walked off silently, with one last look at Mike.

* * *

><p>Crystal silently walked around Colony 6, not used to the area yet. She noticed Zoey standing at the edge of the Colony, staring off into the distance. She stopped walking and headed towards Zoey.<p>

"Are you alright?" Crystal asked her.

"Guess I wasn't hiding it well," Zoey sighed. "I didn't want to worry anyone."

"It must be difficult living with that body," Crystal sympathized.

"I'm getting more and more used to it," Zoey admitted. "But people still look at me funny. But it's not that bad. It feels pretty comfortable, to be honest. I don't need to worry about food or anything about that."

"I see."

"This body... The energy from my chest made it work. And it turned out to be a Monado," She continued.

"A Monado?" Crystal asked. "You mean the one Mal took from Scarlett? Will your body not work anymore?!"

"I'll be fine for now," Zoey assured. "There's still some stored energy left."

"But then what?" Crystal persisted.

"Crystal, if I ever..." Zoey let the sentence go unfinished. "Please take care of Mike."

"Don't say that!" Crystal snapped. "How could you ask me that?"

"Oh... I'm sorry..." Zoey said.

"No need to apologize," Crystal replied exasperatedly, waving her hand in dismissal.

"You're right," She agreed. "Thanks, Crystal."

"Back to the topic. If Mike wakes up, will you tell him?" Crystal asked. Zoey shook her head.

"No. He worries too much anyways," She answered.

"He does worry too much," Crystal agreed.

"Actually... I'm already dead," Zoey admitted. "Ever since the Mechon attack."

"Zoey..."

"But I'm happy now. This body has given me the chance to live," She added. "Maybe I don't have much time left, but at least I can be with Mike a little longer."

"Do you feel that strongly for him?" Crystal asked.

"Yes!" Zoey replied. "That's why I'll fight on, and help him in any way I can." It was silent for a couple of seconds. "Let's get back. Everyone will be worrying."

"You're right." They started walking back to Colony 6.

"And Crystal... Can you keep it a secret from the others?" Zoey asked.

"You don't want them to worry..." Crystal assumed. "I admire your strength."

"But... I might tell him," Zoey said. "When the time is right."

"I won't say anything," Crystal promised. Zoey started heading up the stairs, a smile on her face, while Crystal just stood there. She sighed quietly as a teardrop fell down her cheek, but she quickly rubbed it away.

"I'm nothing compared to her."

**Next time- More Telethia!**

**-Mudkip**


	6. Telethia and others

**I have an odd, newly discovered speciality in poetry...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 6- Telethia and others

As Crystal and Zoey headed back to Colony 6, a loud siren was heard. "Huh?"

"Telethia!" A soldier yelled. "There's a horde of them!"

"We have to go!" Zoey exclaimed, starting to run.

"But what about Mike?" Crystal asked, catching up to her.

"I know, but I just can't stay here," She answered. "What if something happened to you? What would I tell Mike when he wakes up?"

"Are you sure?" She nodded, and Crystal smiled back. The other four were already outside as well, looking up at all the Telethia flying above them.

"Look, it's him!" Gwen yelled, pointing to one of the larger Telethia.

"So he survived..." Josh muttered.

"Glad to see me?" Brick taunted.

"Shut up!"

"Looks like that High Entia's big bro died for nothing!" Crystal clenched her teeth in frustration, glaring at him. "Oh, don't be like that. You'll meet him soon enough. You might even be reborn if you're returned to Mal. Who knows? He might be your boyfriend in the next life!"

"Argh... Don't you dare mock him!" She growled.

"You don't know when you're beaten, do you?" Brick asked. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Never!" Crystal spat, raising her bow.

* * *

><p>"It's my decision..." Mike murmured.<p>

"In order to perpetuate their existence, Mal and Scarlett must use a being they created as a physical host," Dawn explained. "They cannot exist forever as mere souls. This world was created so they may continue to exist. It is for this reason that its existence, and future, is in their hands. This is the passage of fate. And your visions. People live and die at the will of Mal. And through this, he maintains existence of this world."

"Our destruction was always inevitable," Mike guessed. "Everything we did was meaningless."

"Are you certain?" Dawn asked, an eyebrow slightly raised. "It was his will to revive you and use you as a host. Taking the Monado from Scarlett... Doing with the world as he wishes... Everything was as he decided. But why does Mal have the need to destroy you? What is the need for this?"

"That's because..."

"He in fact has no choice but to do it," Dawn interrupted. "If e does not, he risks his entire existence."

"And we're the source of that risk?" Mike asked, pointing to himself. "But why?"

"It's quite interesting to live outside the passage of fate," She responded. "The lives created by Mal and Scarlett inevitably attempt to escape the passage of fate. This signifies te beginning of their destruction. Scarlett accepted this, and entrusted the future of this world to you."

"Many times..." A memory of the time Mike had saved Josh from the spiders in Tephra Cave appeared. "Your visions have allowed you to change the passage of fate." The memory change to show Gwen hugging her brother, Cameron. Another time, when DJ had almost sacrificed himself to defeat the Faced Mechon. "You saved the lives of those destined to die." Another memory of Crystal's dad, the Emperor, appeared, when Metal Face/Scott had sliced him to his death, and then the memory of Trent's death followed.

"I couldn't save everyone," Mike whispered.

"Nothing that exists is perfect," Dawn assured. "It is a sad truth, but you can learn from it and begin the journey of a new path. Not Mal's path, but the one that you forge yourselves."

"Our... Own path...?"

"So decide, Mike," Dawn said. "Will you walk the path laid out by Mal? Or will you walk a new path. The Monado awaits you."

"If I wanted to walk te predetermined path, I wouldn't have come this far," Mike replied. "Even with the odds stacked against us, even if I can't see the future, I'll keep walking. My own path. That I decide. Zoey. Josh. Duncan. Gwen. Crystal. Izzy. We all feel the same."

"Well then," Dawn said. "You must defy fate to succeed. Succeed and follow a new path." A glowing light surrounded them, like the Aurora Borealis. "You know what I am, and what you must do." A bright light came out of Mike, and he closed his eyes, disappearing.

**Next time- Mike's return!**

**-Mudkip**


	7. Surprise, surprise!

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 7- Surprise, surprise!

The horde of Telethia flew towards them, and the six attacked, with Cameron running in with a small ether gun (making seven). Duncan sliced at one of the Telethia, green ether spewing out of it, while Cameron fired at some of them. Izzy leapt up and attacked one of te Telethia from behind, but it retaliated and whipped her back to the ground. Zoey struck at the Telethia with her swords, with Crystal assisting her and summoning elements. "It's no use," Cameron groaned. "If only Mike were here. We're hopeless without the Monado!" He sighed, just as a Telethia was about to attack him, but Josh got in the way and struck it to the ground.

"Forget about the Monado," Josh said. "The further away we are from Mal, the better. We've relied too much on it!" More Telethia flew in, one flying directly towards Duncan, who was unaware.

"Duncan!" Zoey yelled and got in front of him, raising her swords, but the Telethia just clawed at her, sending her crashing to the ground. Duncan slammed his katana against it, keeping it away from Zoey, while Josh tackled it to the ground.

"You two OK?" He asked. Duncan nodded.

"Yeah," He replied. Zoey shakily got to her feet.

"I can still fight," She assured, taking a deep breath.

"Why do you even bother to hide it?" Brick taunted. ""Just admit you've had enough!"

"Look out!" Gwen warned as more Telethia flew in, landing on the ground and surrounding them.

"No matter how hard you try to break us, Brick," Crystal snarled. "We will never give up! The future is ours to shape, and only ours!"

"When will you learn you have no future?" Brick responded. "Face it! Your destiny is to die here!" Just as one of the Telethia was about to fire at them, something leapt up, and sliced off one of its heads. He let out a yell as he slid down the Telethia's neck, slicing his sword against it as he moved. He jumped to the ground, the Telethia falling over and disappearing into green ether.

"Mike!" Josh exclaimed, his eyes lighting up. "You're here!" Two other Telethia attacked Mike, but he just swung his sword at them, and with one quick swipe, they were both down. "That was awesome!"

"Heh," Mike muttered sheepishly. "Sorry for worrying you all."

"Mike," Zoey said happily. "Welcome back." Crystal nodded in agreement.

"What the?" Brick mumbled, noticing Zoey's chest glowing red. He flew his Telethia to the ground, landing with a thud. "Let's see how you fare against me!" Mike glared at Brick and raised his sword, and charged. The Telethia flew out if the way, then swooping down again on him, but Zoey blocked it and sliced several times at the Telethia, some ether leaking out.

As suspected, this Telethia was stronger than the other ones, since it immediately regenerated, its cuts closing up. Crystal fired a blast of fire ether at it as Josh struck at it. Mike, no longer able to have visions, still moved swiftly and striked at the Telethia. It let out a roar and clawed at them again, but they ran out of the way and all attacked the Telethia at once, with no reminder or order. It started to die, a bright light escaping from it, as Brick hopped off of it.

"Mike! How'd you do it?" Josh asked.

"I don't know, Josh," He answered. "It just kinda... Came to me."

"Hey!" Brick called out. "Stop hiding and get yourself over here! Dawn!" Duncan's eyes widened as Dawn calmly made her way around the eight, eyes closed.

"What?! Tinker Bell's also evil?!" He cried.

"Not you too!" Josh said.

"No! How can you be one of them?" Crystal asked. "Dawn... Is this the only reason why you served under my family? Just like Josephine? You traitor!" She stayed silent and just kept walking.

"Say something!" Josh demanded. Mike blocked Josh's way with his sword.

"Leave it," He said. "It doesn't matter what she is. That doesn't change anything at all. Does it, Dawn?"

"Precisely," She answered, her back turned to them. "You must find your own path to the future." She raised her left arm, a giant Telethia flying down.

"Show no mercy!" Gwen told the others, readying her rifle.

"As you wish," Dawn said, a small smile on her face. "Let us see that will to survive!"

**PLOT TWIST!**

**Next time- A new plan!**

**-Mudkip**


	8. Last-minute assistance

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Chapter 8- Some last-minute assistance

"Gr... I'll show you the will to survive!" Duncan growled, raising his katana and running towards Dawn. Brick aimed his gun at him and fire at him, but Crystal interfered with an earth ether bullet.

"No need," Dawn replied, calm as usual. She waved her hand in dismissal. "I have already seen your will to survive countless times. It is time to decide. So, what do you say? Does this world belong to you, or to Mal?"

"Either what's good with me," Brick shrugged. "But I wonder what Mal would say about it."

"He desires the same," She told him. "And he sees everything. As you see, Mike." Brick leapt onto a Telethia, Dawn hopping onto her Telethia as well. "You understand, don't you, Mike?" Mike's eyes suddenly glowed blue as he was launched into a vision, which wasn't supposed to happen. He saw Prison Island sinking into Eryth Sea, and then a purple giant standing in front of him and Zoey.

"Yeah," Mike answered, confused from the vision.

"We'll be waiting then," Dawn said. "Until the time comes, farewell." And she, Brick, and the Telethia flew off into the distance.

* * *

><p>"Mal... He's inside of the Bionis," Mike said as they gathered back into their little spaceship place. "I just know it."<p>

"Brick and Dawn are probably there too," Josh guessed. Mike nodded. "But how do we get there? That'd be a pretty big hole if we're gonna get inside."

"How long that take?" Izzy asked, cheerful as usual. "Izzy get old soon!"

"Perhaps we could go through the hole Alejandro had punched through," Crystal suggested. "It might be deep enough to get inside the Bionis. So while the forces here take out the Telethia, we can just sneak inside, and beat Mal!"

"Then let's go," Mike agreed. "We need to go as soon as possible. The world depends on it!"

* * *

><p>After preparing themselves and the ship, they boarded it and rode it to the Bionis interior.<p>

"Looks like we're here," Mike assumed as the ship stopped and landed. They walked out of the ship and into the hole.

"It looks... Different," Gwen observed, noticing that the place was brighter and more... Lively. Red disc-shaped objects floated around them, with the ground being covered in a bright green grass-like substance. "It's regaining its biological functions. So I guess we have to wander around inside..." Josh's face turned a sickly shade of green.

"You alright?" Crystal asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He gulped, the color disappearing.

"Yeah," He replied quickly. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

**Hehe. References about Josh.**

**Next time- Jo's taunt!**

**-Mudkip**


	9. Enihpesoj

**Disclaimer- I don't own. **

Chapter 9- Enihpesoj

After some mindless wandering throughout the Bionis interior, they heard a laugh.

"You look well, _Your Highness_," A familiar voice greeted.

"That voice... It's Josephine!" Crystal muttered. "Show yourself!"

"Look at that," Jo pointed out, gesturing to the giant greyish-tan thing in the middle of the area. "The heart of the Bionis. The pulsating life of Mal! I await Your Highness here. There is something I want to show you. Your friends are welcome to join you. That is, if they survive." She let out another chuckle and walked away.

"What is she planning?" Crystal mumbled.

"Forget her for now," Mike told her. "We have to destroy the heart now." She nodded, and the seven made their way upwards towards the heart.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to my world," Jo said as the seven walked into the heart. "I'm surprised you made it here alive.<p>

"Well, the heart had a very convenient automatic door at the front..." Josh said, pointing to the entrance behind him.

"That's not important," Jo snapped. "I was referring to Mal's vessel."

"I'm still alive," Mike replied. "I won't die. Not yet."

"Everyone who lives in this world has a life," Zoey added. "So it shouldn't be threatened by anyone."

"Well, if it's life you're looking for, I'll show you true life!" A giant Telethia crashed to the ground with a thud a familiar looking head fused with it.

"Apollinaire?!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Brother!" Crystal yelled, running a bit closer to him.

"It won't do anything," Jo responded. "It didn't work before, but now he is fully transformed."

"He clearly isn't fully transformed if his head is RIGHT THERE," Duncan scowled.

"Stop interrupting!" Jo snapped. "Anyways, he's a Telethia now, as well as my _adorable _little servant." She brought her face closer to him and pressed her lips against his. Crystal winced as Jo got onto Apollinaire. A bright light came out of him.

"Do you know the meaning of 'Telethia'?" Jo asked as the light got brighter. "It means that which eliminates impure life. Impure life just like you." Mike ran towards her, his sword raised, while Jo summoned some elementals to counter them. He ignored them and slashed at the Telethia. Unlike most of their enemies (excluding Face Nemesis and Jade Face), they were all hesitant to attack him and Jo.

"I'm sorry..." Crystal whispered, shutting her eyes tightly and dashing towards her brother, firing an arrow of fire at him with her bow.

_She's surprisingly brave, willing to harm her brother to stop me,_ Jo thought smugly to herself.

Avoiding the pools of acid surrounding him, Josh swung his sword at Apollinaire and slammed his shield into him, with Duncan attacking afterwards and slicing at him. A little bit of ether leaked out, only for the cut to be immediately healed. It was a work in progress. Gwen fired healing bullets at anyone who accidentally touched the acid pools, AKA Izzy, who kept thinking it was something fun and harmless.

Jo controlled Apollinaire to slam into the ground, shaking it and making some of them lose their balance. She clawed at Crystal, who dodged and summoned an ice elemental, then firing it at the two. Izzy eventually realized the acid pools were made of... Acid, and started whacking Apollinaire repeatedly, Mike continuing to attack him as well.

As Crystal dealt the final blow, another bright light exploded out of Apollinaire and Jo, consuming the area. Crystal shielded her eyes from the light, ducking as well. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a bright, white, and silent area.

"Hello?" She called out, her voice echoing throughout the area. Footsteps were heard, and a man with black hair and silver eyes appeared in front of her, smiling. Crystal's eyes widened in shock.

"A-Apollinaire...?"

**If you haven't voted on the poll and you want to, you should do it now. Next chapter will be greatly impacted by the results.**

**Next time- "You heard..."**

**-Mudkip**


	10. At long last

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 10- At long last

"Is that... Really you?" Crystal whispered, trembling. Tears formed in her eyes as she fell to her knees. "I-I've missed you so much..."

"I too, Crystal," Apollinaire replied.

"I-I'm sorry..." She sobbed, rivers of tears streaming down her eyes. "Not just to you, but to everyone."

"Because of our transformation into Telethia?" Apollinaire guessed.

"I am a princess," Crystal said sadly. "But I caused misfortune upon the High Entia. I... I..." She wiped at her tears, as Apollinaire brought his hand to her cheek, kneeling down to her eye level.

"You are mistaken, Crystal," He told her. "The Telethia gene lies in us all. There was no escaping the cursed blood in our veins. It was fate. That is why our father sought to dilute the bloodline." Crystal let out a couple of sniffles. "You are the hope of the High Entia. You will not transform into a Telethia. Even after the Bionis has reawakened, you can still succeed the imperial line. You have the power to end our suffering. Knowing this, both father and I were happy to sacrifice ourselves. It was our choice."

"That's not fair though," She responded. "You shouldn't die, just for me. Even if you believe that much in me."

"But it was our wish." He got to his feet. "In te end, you are the only ones who can stop Mal." Crystal got to her feet as well.

"I-I will," She promised.

"Now, leave her to me," Apollinaire said. "You must go and accompany Mike." Crystal shut her eyes again and found herself back in the Bionis's heart, the bright light now being absorbed into Jo and Apollinaire.

"No!" Jo yelled. "My Telethia!" She glared at Crystal. "You! What have you done?!"

"I have done nothing," Crystal said calmly, glaring back. "This is your destiny. Accept it with dignity!"

"I was promised... Immortality!" Jo let out another scream of pain, the light shot upwards to the top of the heart, rays of light shining down. At the center of the light was Apollianire, surrounded in green light.

"Brother," Crystal whispered, looking upwards.

_"Crystal, at long last I can be with Father. You must now live your own life. The path you forge. The future you choose. That is the Hope of the High Entia." _He disappeared with a soft _ping_, a flurry of pearly white feathers and rose petals taking his place and floating to the ground. A couple of them landed on Crystal's bow, disappearing into a light pink shimmer of light.

"Thank you," She said quietly, shutting her eyes and bringing her bow closer to her. "Your words will stay with me forever."

"His words?" Mike asked, confused. She looked at him, saddened that probably no one else had heard her brother.

"I heard," An unusually soft voice said. Crystal turned and saw that Josh was the one who said it. "I heard your brother, Crystal. I'm not sure how, but I just did. I-" Before he could finish, Crystal flung herself onto him, tears of both sadness and happiness falling down her cheeks.

"You... You heard his final words..." She whispered. "Thank you.

Thank you so much..."

**In case if you were wondering, if the choice "None of them" won, then Izzy would have been the one who had heard Apollinaire.**

**Note: This does NOT make Crystal and Josh official. **

**... Not that I have any interfering plans anyways.**

**-Mudkip**


	11. It ain't over yet

**Heh, it's been a while. On the bright side, Ponythekidrs and I have published two stories on our collab account, Pencil God Authors! Check 'em out!**

**NAO.**

**Anyways, onto the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 11- It ain't over yet

Crystal stayed that way, her arms wrapped around Josh and her face burrowed into his shoulder, for what seemed like forever. The others stood in silence, Josh's eyes widened in shock and his face a deep shade of red. The only sound was the beating heart of the Bionis.

"Crystal...?" Zoey asked, finally breaking the silence. She finally let go of Josh, staring at the others and brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"I'm fine," She assured. "Don't worry about me. I just want to secure the future my brother hoped for."

"Of course," Mike smiled. "Together."

"How cute," A voice said from behind. The others cringed at the voice, recognizing it.

"Brick," Duncan growled, turning to him.

"Don't look at me like that," Brick grinned. "I take time out of my schedule to see you, and this is how you welcome me?"

"What do you mean?" Gwen demanded.

"I've picked out a lovely place to return your flesh and blood to the Bionis," He told them. "See you later!" He waved and turned around, disappearing into the transporter that had suddenly appeared there.

"We've got to get to Prison Island," Mike decided. The others nodded, a little hesitant at first to step into the dark blue transporter, then finally stepped in.

* * *

><p>When they got to Prison Island, te first thing they notice was the change in the scenery. The sky was a mix of dark red and purple, giving off a maroon color.<p>

"Izzy feel something from above!" Izzy exclaimed, pointing up to the top of the tower. "Izzy think Brick is there!"

"Probably," Mike agreed.

"Start praying to Mal, Brick! We're coming!" Josh growled, running deeper into the building, leaving the others behind.

"Hey, wait for us!" Zoey called out and ran after him, the others following.

**I apologize for the short chapter. This was mainly just a transitioning one, from the Bionis Heart to Prison Island. Next time will be longer!**

**Next time- "Stand up-"**

**Oh, and if anyone wants to know what would happen if the alternate choices (Mike, Duncan, and none) won (as in dialogue and such), feel free to PM me.**

**-Mudkip**


	12. Your blade cut deep enough

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 12- Your blade cut deep enough

The seven found Brick at the top of Prison Island. "Kept me waiting a while," He greeted.

"Waiting for us to fight you?" Mike guessed.

"That's what it's come to, right?" He responded. "Or will just stand there and let me kill you?"

"We'll never do that," Mike replied.

"What a shame." A glowing purple light came out of him, and when it disappeared, a giant with purple veins pulsing through it stood in his place.

"If you're so determined to stop us, Brick," Mike growled, pulling out his sword. "Then we'll kill you!" He ran towards Brick, slicing at him, Josh and Duncan following his attack. Brick slammed at the ground, a black wave of energy coming out and knocking Mike to the ground. He huffed and got back to his feet, striking at him again, but missing.

"This is getting boring," Brick said. He ran towards Mike, his weapon raised, and was just about to slice through him before Zoey leapt in front of him and blocked him. "I see you've inherited Scarlett's power."

"Not her power," Zoey corrected, pushing his sword away. "I've inherited her memories. That's why I fight you!"

"Memories? And what good are those mean to be?" Brick asked. "Can't kill anyone with memories."

"Why are you fighting?" Zoey asked in return. "You're helping Mal to create a world where nothing exists!" What could you possibly hope to get out of it?"

"Only those with power have the right to decide!" He answered, pointing his sword at her.

"You're wrong!" She protested. "Scarlett wished for a world where the people of Bionis and Mechonis could live hand-in-hand. You will never get away with this!"

"Oh really?" Brick pulled out a cannon-like object. "Then what are you going to do about it in that little body?" He fired several times at Zoey, knocking her to the ground. "That body doesn't have a Monado anymore. Who knows how much life it's got in it?"

"What?" Mike asked, eyes wide.

"I'm fine," Zoey said. "I'll continue fighting beside you until the very end."

"Well then, better make this quick!" He sliced at them, Mike blocking his attack.

"Be careful!" Zoey warned.

"Well you can't!" Brick said, pushing Mike to the ground. "It's time to know your place!" He raised his sword at the two helpless bodies, then bringing it down on them. Zoey closed her eyes, ready for the sword to slice her in two.

Except...

It didn't.

Zoey opened her eyes, only to see another figure blocking her view. A figure with black hair and tan skin.

"Crystal...?" She was pushing her bow against Brick's sword, protecting Mike and Zoey.

"Rrgh... Stand up, Zoey!" She yelled, turning to glance at the two. "Did you not say that you wanted to be with Mike? Do not throw your life away for this traitor! Where is your fighting spirit when you need it the most?" She sent a shot of electricity through Brick, causing him to grunt in pain and fall to the ground. She turned around, extending an arm towards Zoey. "Up."

"Why you-" Brick charged towards Crystal, Josh running in front of her and slicing at him.

"Get up!" Crystal ordered. Zoey grabbed Crystal's hand and pulled herself up, a red light coming out of her chest. The same red light shown whenever Scarlett had taken control. Mike's eyes glowed blue, a blue aura surrounding him, and got up as well.

"Can't be..." Brick muttered. "That power. How?" Mike sliced at Brick, somehow seeing each of Brick's moves, dodging them swiftly. Zoey fired a red laser at him, then striking at him as well. Mike leapt up and cut through Brick's chest, a greenish gash left behind.

"Face me." Mike challenged. "Stand and fight!"

"Still got some fight in you, huh?" Brick glowed purple again, turning back to normal.

"Huh?"

"Go." He waved his hand dismissively, walking off. "I'm not going to waste my life to stop you." They watched him walk off, then hesitantly turned around to the purple transporter in front of them.

"Mike..." Zoey said. "His wounds..."

"I know."

* * *

><p>Mal watched as the Telethia attacked the humans, eyes close in satisfaction. He saw a vision of Mike and the others standing in front of him, as he swung his Monado, a bright light consuming all of them.<p>

Then it stopped.

"Why?" Mal asked himself. "Why can't I see any further? Now that I possess both Monados, I should be one with the passage of fate. Why do the visions end here?" He glanced at the light behind him, glaring.

"So Brick had passed. Jo as well. How? Are Telethia growing weak? How could they be defeated by such _worthless _mortals?"

_"This world... Belongs to you all. Create a world... With no need for gods." _Scarlett's voice still rang in his head.

"A world that has no need for gods?" Mal huffed. "There is no world without a god. This world...

BELONGS TO ME!"

**We're nearing the end soon. :3**

**Next time- SPAAAAAACE! Pirates not included!**

**-Mudkip**


	13. God

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 13- God

"What?!" Josh yelped, looking around him.

"What happened? Is it night already?" Izzy asked, looking around. "Is Izzy having dream?"

"Look down," Zoey said. "Look at all the stars!"

"We're not on Bionis anymore," Mike noticed, looking around.

"Well no dip, Sherlok!" Duncan snapped.

"Hey, is that..?" Gwen pointed to the light in front of them.

_"So, you finally made it, Mike." _Mike looked around again.

"It's you."

"What is it, Mike?" Zoey asked.

_"I cannot wait to see which path you choose. Let us met again after you have made your choice." _A bright light consumed them, and when it faded, they found themselves in a dark red-orange area. A glowing figure floated above them, glowing in both colors of red and blue.

"Welcome, Mike," Mal greeted.

"It's Mal!" Mike exclaimed, looking up.

"But he looks... Different..."

"I had planned to use the body obtained from Mike," He said. "As a vessel in which to dwell in for the next millennium. However, I came to possess a great and unexpected power."

"Scarlett's Monado," Mike assumed, glancing at it.

"Correct. In addition to my own Monado, I was able to obtain a second weapon which holds the power of creation. Now I possess all I desire." Both of the Monados started glowing. "There is no longer any need for the life of Bionis. I must thank you, Mike. You were more use to me than any of my disciples. Now that I have te Monados, I can forgive your betrayel."

"You gonna give him a reward or something?" Duncan spat.

"Precisely," Mal answered, unfazed. "I will have him serve as my new disciple. You will be granted eternal life and unimaginable strength. Death will be a fleeting afterthought."

"Are you so arrogant to believe that the High Entia- No, all life on Bionis, are nothing but your playthings?" Crystal growled.

"Playthings?"

"You heard me. You don't know how it feels to have your family, friends, and people killed for someone else's cause, while they hide in space like a coward! Even after they've been transformed into Telethia, you still aren't satisfied!"

"What are you talking about? A Telethia is a High Entia's true form. I did not transform them. I returned them. The Telethia are cells from my body. I gave them intelligence by mistake, creating a primitive life form, the High Entia. They enjoyed a brief existence as sentient beings. For that, they should be grateful. As I planned, the life of Bionis existed to serve as my vessels and my food. Bionis is nothing more than an accumulation of their corpses and life energy.

I intended to inhabit Mike's body and once again battle against Scarlett. However, I had no idea I would defeat her so easily." With a swift strike, Mal pointed his Monado at Mike. "You did a great deed in granting me a new Monado. I will gladly take you as my new disciple."

"Never!" Mike yelled. "I won't be your vessel, or your disciple!" He pointed his sword at Mal in return. "I just want to live my life as a regular human! In a world without you!"

"That's too bad. You yourselves have proved that humans are a dangerous species. How... Unfortunate."

"You're wrong!" Mike slashed Mal's Monado away. "You only wanted worthless slaves! And then we defied you, and received the 'dangerous' label."

"All will soon be over. I will create a new world, just as I have done, many times before!" Mike sliced at Mal again, his eyes glowing blue as he saw a vision of Mal striking both Monados at him. He summoned a shield around him, making Mal's attack useless, which alarmed Mal. He scowled and struck at Mike, but he dodged it swiftly. The others attacked Mal as well, but he blocked them off.

"You mere vessels dare oppose the will of a god?!" Mal snarled. "Then I shall obliterate everything with my unimaginable power!" He locked both Monados together, a glowing light coming out of him. His form changed, one side of him becoming mechanical and the other side glowing with a white light. "This is the power of a united world!"

Mike got another vision, this time of Mal slamming Scarlett's Monado at Josh, so he tackled him out of the way and blocked the attack. "What?"

Josh got to his feet and jabbed his shield against Mal, whacking him in the gut. Crystal fired an ice elemental at Mal, while Gwen fired an electric ether bullet at him. Mike dodged another one of Mal's attacks, while Zoey attacked him with her blades.

"How?" Mal asked. "How can you still have visions? You are mere mortals!"

"I don't know," Mike answered. "It just comes from within. I see my enemy, and then their movements."

"The future you see is not set in stone," Zoey said. "Every living being has the right to choose their own path."

"But only gods may decide that!" Mal replied.

"Why should we care?" Mike snapped, leaping up and stabbing at him. "What's important isn't whether you can see the future or not, it's the will to make a choice. And the strength to seize our destiny. Our time has come. Our destiny is our own!" Mike's eyes glowed blue, as a light shot from each of the other six's chests and right into Mike's sword. A look of fear passed through Mal's eyes quickly.

"Can it be...

A Monado!" A light blue, semi-transparent sword appeared in Mike's hand, replacing his original sword. "A third Monado has appeared... How can this have happened?!"

**Next time- The final symbol!**

**-Mudkip**


	14. Our own futures

**Excuse me while I go die of sadness... I just finished Angel Beats...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 14- Our own futures

The battle from there on was easy. The visions came to Mike with ease, just like how it was when he had wielded the first Monado.

"How?" Mal asked. "The power of a god cannot be overcome!"

_"Mal. This is the providence of the world." _Both Monados in his hands started glowing, as well as the one in Mike's hand. _"Even gods are restricted by the limited power determined by providence." _A purple light connected Mike's and Scarlett's Monados, a blue light with Mike and Mal's, and a red light with Mal and Scarlett's. _"The power, although great, is not unlimited."__  
><em>

"Dawn?!" Mal growled. "How dare you disobey me?!"

_"I am Monado. I was here at the beginning, and I will proclaim the end."_

"But that... That's impossible!"

_"Mike, it is time for you to choose. Does this world belong to Mal? Or does it belong to you?"_

"That is something I decided long ago," Mike replied. He raised his Monado, it expanding and growing brighter. It becamea rod of golden light, with the same hole near the hilt. A new symbol glowed on the hole.

"No... That symbol!"

A new symbol, 神, meaning God.

"Today, we use our power to destroy a god, and then, seize our destinies!" He ran towards Mal, jumping up and slicing his Monado through Scarlett's Monado, then through Mal's Monado. He let out a roar of pain as the light consumed him, as well as everything surrounding him and the others.

"All that I am... Is fading..."

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" Mike asked, staring at the big, blue, spherical object in front of him.<p>

"This is my home," Dawn answered, in the form of a soft green light.

"Your home?"

"Let's begin the experiment!" A voice declared.

"Whose voice was that?"

"It is Mal. Before he became a god. When he was simply a man of flesh and blood."

"No! The results have not been confirmed!" Another voice protested. "It's too dangerous!"

"And that voice. It's Scarlett!""

"Ridiculous. It's perfectly safe. We are about to bear witness to the birth of a universe. Once, only a god could perform such a miracle. But today, mankind moves one step closer to the divine!"

"Stop!" The satellite fired a bluish light, orbiting around the planet quickly, consuming it in the blue light. The light disappeared, and then exploded outwards.

"It was simple curiousity," Dawn explained. "The curiosity of a single man that destroyed the universe and created a new one." Mike found himself standing on water, instead of floating in space. "A new universe, your world, was born." The Bionis and Mechonis came out of the sea. "And so, two gods came into existence. Mal and Scarlett decided to create life, in true own image. As the world advanced, it was inherited by generations of life forms. But over time, awareness of Mal faded. He feared this. In order to escape his own annihilation, he wished for a world in a perpetual cycle of destruction and recreation."

"So the Telethia coming to wipe the Bionis out... It was all the will of Mal."

"It was. But the truth of the matter was that he longed for some company." The two watched as the two titans fought each other.

"His future... And our future... It might have been possible for them to coexist."

"However, that time has passed. The old god was defeated by the new god that he created."

"New god?"

"Yes. That is why I appeared before you."

"Dawn... What are you?"

"I am the administrative computer of a phase transposition expirement facility," Dawn replied simply, as if this was common knowledge. "But that will mean little to you. To you, I am a machine. That is my original form. This world is stagnant. It has expired. Therefore, I will ask you, its new god, what is your wish? Will you allow the world to continue to stagnate? Or will you allow it to evolve to the next level? The choice is yours to make."

"I don't know," Mike answered. "All I wanted to do is stop Mal from having his way. That's it. I can't be a god!"

"Haha! Got that right!" A familiar voice agreed. Josh wrapped his arm around Mike, laughing. "You're great and all, but there's no way you're a god!"

"Everyone!" The others had gathered around him as well.

"Don't worry about it, Mike!" Zoey assured. "None of us want to be gods anyways. And I don't really know what the future holds. But we just want to live our life as it comes."

"Eating, sleeping, laughing, crying," Josh listed. "Sometimes arguing... Sounds alright!"

"He's right," Gwen smiled. "And being with the ones we love. That's enough."

"Even so, we change little by little," Crystal continued. "Every day is a little different from the last. We do not know what the future holds."

"More fun not knowing!" Izzy interrupted. "Izzy want to have fun!"

"Life's little surprises are what makes it great," Zoey said."We don't know what's gonna happen. It's worrying sometimes, but also exciting. Don't you think!"

"Yeah," Duncan agreed. "I guess that's OK."

"You're right," Mike said.

"Forgive my presumptuousness," Dawn apologized. "But I recreated their personalities from your consciousness." The two Monados floated above them.

"Dawn... It sounds like you don't think I can make my own decisions," Mike teased. "I'm supposed to be the god!"

"Well, this world has little time remaining if left in this state," She responded. "Have you made your decision? The choice is yours."

"I won't decide," Mike answered. "The future should be decided by each and every person in this world. And so, what I- No, we, wish for is..." He tossed his sword upwards. "A world with no gods!" The two Monados disappeared, as well as the rest of the Bionis, and the world.

And thus, a new one was created.

One with no need for gods.

**Next chapter is the last one. *sigh***

**-Mudkip**


	15. We won

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 15- We won

**Zoey's POV**

6 months had passed. Everything wasn't exactly the same, of course, but at least Colony 9, my home, was still here. And in good shape as well! I walked past Sky, who waved at me.

"That's good," A familiar voice said. "Take the materials to District 4."

"The restorations are coming along nicely!" Another voice, DJ's, complimented.

"Well you can thank the two princesses for that." Crystal and... Courtney? "They have some pretty cool technology."

"We are happy to help," Courtney smiled. "This is what Lady Scarlett and Alejandro would have wanted."

"Sure, Princess," He replied.

"Duncan?" I asked. My brother turned to look at me.

"What is it?" He asked back.

"Have you seen Mike?"

"Oh... Uh, he just left. I think he's with Josh or something."

"OK! Thanks!" I turned around.

"Zoey!" I turned back around.

"Yeah?"

"Uh... Never mind." He responded, waving his hand in dismissal. I shrugged and turned around, heading up the concrete stairs towards Outlook Park. Instead of finding Mike, another person sat on the fence that kepr people from falling off the cliff.

"If you're looking for Mike, he's not here." It was Crystal.

"Amazing!" I giggled, sitting next to her. "It's like you've got eyes on the back of your head. What were you looking at? The sea?"

"Hm? Oh, I wasn't looking at anything in particular. If anything, I was thinking," She answered, her eyes distant. "Thinking about the future that awaits us all."

"Wow, you're so much more thoughtful than me," I said sheepishly.

"Really? I was just answering your question, nothing else," Crystal replied, tucking a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"But I know what you mean," I agreed, nodding. "You're right. We've been through a lot."

"I guess we have." It was silent for a bit. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"It is because I met you that I experienced so much," She explained. "And it's the reason I'm here now."

"We're happy you're here too." I nodded again. "Thanks Crystal. For everything. I'm glad I met you." She gave a slight nod as well, then turned back to the ocean.

"And I you."

* * *

><p>"Rrgh! Al...most...got...it!" Josh grunted, tugging against the fishing pole.<p>

"Go Josh! Go Josh!" Izzy cheered.

"Come on! Put your back into it!" Gwen yelled. Josh pulled the rod out with a satisfying grin, but lost balance instead of actually catching anything.

"Wooooooaaaah!" He fell off the dock and into the water, along with Izzy and Cameron. He emerged from the surface and coughed out the saltwater.

"Bleh! It's salty!" He spat, wiping his mouth, only to get more saltwater into it.

"Josh, you're terrible at this!" Cameron complained. "When's the last time you fished?"

"Josh bad fisherman!" Izzy teased. "Izzy want big fish!"

"You try next time," He grumbled.

"But fishing is Josh's job! Izzy's job is eating!"

"Ugh..."

I finally found Mike, standing along the shore. "Here you are!" Mike looked at me, smiling. "The breeze feels so good." He nodded.

"It does," He agreed. The two of us stood next to each other, watching as the waves crashed down onto the bright sand. Mike would stare at me awkwardly now and then.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh... Uh... That hairstyle," He replied. "I-It looks good on you. That's all. Yeah."

"Really?" I ran a hand through my short bob-cut (That's what you call it, right?). I didn't wear them in pig-tails anymore. "I was planning on growing it out, but... Hey, which do you prefer?"

"Both, of course!"

"Aw, come on," I said, sitting down on the sand. "You won't hurt my feelings."

"OK, it's great like that. Don't change it," He decided, sitting next to me.

"I wonder what the future will have in store for us..." I said.

"I don't know. Probably full of ups and downs," He answered.

"Ups and downs?"

"I don't know what the future holds, but that just means I can imagine the possibilities."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Do you remember what the Monado- I mean, Dawn, said to us?" He asked.

"Of course."

_"This new world is boundless," _She had said. _"It is home to not only you, but many forms of life. I can see it. In this world, all life will walk towards the future hand in hand."_

"One day, I hope to meet them all," Mike said, staring at the sky. "The people of this endless world. And whatever happens, we'll face our future.

Together."

_"My heart is with you,_

_Forever and ever..."_

-The End-

**If you understand the last part you get a Mudkip sticker.**

**Aaaaand that's the end. This was really fun to write, even though I'm still not comfortable with the TD fandom. Because the place sucks! *throws confetti everywhere***

**So you probably wondering a bunch of things. Like "What happens to Josh and Crystal?" or "What about Crystal's crush on Mike?" or something else. I'm thinking about making a story of oneshots about the seven, kind of like my Kid Icarus fic "Simply Haridi". It should answer some questions, and just provide more entertainment.**

**Besides this, I have no other major stories. I've been getting requests to write more Kid Icarus fics with my OCs, but I've got no idea on what to write. So yeah.**

**Alsoihavethissolofestivalthinginaweekandikindaneedtoprepare**

**My name's Mudkip, and thank you for reading! **

**-Mudkip**


End file.
